maditsmadfunnyfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Episodes/@comment-5729469-20121217222809
'Season 4' Episode 1 (79): Mad Men in Black / The Mask of Rio '''(original airdate: March 18, 2013) (Parody of ''Mad Men and Men in Black,' The Mask of Zorro and Rio'') Episode 2 (80):'' 'Rise of Garfield / The Bunny '(original airdate: March 25, 2013) (Parody of Rise of the Guardians and Garfield, The Mummy and The Easter Bunny) ''Episode 3 (81): ''Who Framed Wreck-It Ralph / Super Mario's Wonder Emporium (original airdate: April 1, 2013)'' (Parody of ''Who Framed Roger Rabbit ''and Disney's ''Wreck-It Ralph, Super Mario Bros. ''and ''Mr. Magorium's Wonder Emporium) 'Episode 4 (82): SuperMAD / Bessie ''(original airdate: April 8, 2013) (Parody of Superman, Jessie and Bessie From Mighty B!) ''Episode 5 (83): ''Stuart Little Fockers / Planet Sheen 51 (original airdate: April 15, 2013) (Parody of Stuart Little and Little Fockers, ''Planet 51 and Planet Sheen')' '''Episode 6 (84):' Alfred The Show / Strubs (original airdate: April 22, 2013) (Parody of' Fred The Show and Alfred E Newmen, Scrubs) Episode 7 (85): Fairly odd Parent Trap / Dino Dans Story Train (original airdate: April 29, 2013) (Parody of Fairly Oddparents and Parent Trap, Dino Dan and Driver Dans Story Train) Episode 8 (86): Dirty Dancing With the Stars / Mission Impossible to Mars (original airdate: May 6, 2013) (Parody of Dirty Dancing and Dancing With the Stars, Mission Impossible and Mission To Mars) Episode 9 (87): The Amazing World Of Dumball / Jimmy NuTron Legasy '(original airdate: May 13, 2013) (Parody of ''The Amazing World Of Gumball, Jimmy Nutron: Boy Genius and Tron Legasy) '''Episode 10 (88): Dora The Internet Exploer / Back To The Futurama (original airdate: May 20, 2013) (Parody of Dora The Exploer and Internet Exploer, Back To The Future and Futurama) Episode 11 (89): Level 7up / Full House Hunters (original airdate: May 27, 2013) (Parody of Level Up and 7up, Full House And HGTV's House Hunters) Episode 12 (90): I Hate my Teen Titans /[http://maditsmadfunny.wikia.com/wiki/Da_Grinchy_Code_/_Duck ' ']Jonny Bravo Test (original airdate: June 3, 2013) (Parody of I Hate My Teenage Daughter and Teen Titans, Jonny Test and Jonny Bravo) Episode 13 (91): Honey i Shrunked The Muppets / Letters To Gnomeo & Juilet (original airdate: June 10, 2013) (Parody of Honey i Shrunked The Kids and The Muppets, Gnomeo & Juilet and Letters To Juilet) Episode 14 (93): Modern Family Guy / Forgitten Pertential (original airdate: June 17, 2013) (Parody of Modern Family and Family Guy, HGTV's Hidden Pertential and Garfield) Episode 15 (92)'': ''Phineas & Nerb / Diary of a Wimpy Spy Kid (original airdate: June 24, 2013) (Parody of Phineas & Ferb, Diary of a Wimpy Kid and Spy Kids: All the Time in the World) Episode 16 (94): Avatar: The Last Mimzy / Honey i Shrunked the Coldname Kids '(original airdate: July 29, 2013) (Parody of ''Avater: The Last Airbender and The Last Mimzy, Coldname Kids Next Door and Honey i Shrunked the Kids) '''Episode 17 (95): The Amazing Spiderwick Chronicles / The Many Adventures of Tintin (original airdate: August 5, 2013) (Parody of The Anazing Spider Man and Spiderwick Chronicles, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and The Adventures of Tintin) Episode 18 (96): Slum dog Millionare Matchmaker / Reg it Ralph '(original airdate: August 12, 2013) (Parody of ''Slum dog Millionare and Millionare Matchmaker, Wreck it Ralph and Regular Show) ''Episode 19 (97)'': Mission to Mario / Jojos Family circus''' (original airdate: August 19, 2013) (Parody of Mission to Mars and Mario, Jojos circus and Family circus) Episode 20 (98): Super Mario Galaxy Quest / The Adventure Time Travelers Wife '(original airdate: August 26, 2013) (Parody of Galaxy Quest and Super Mario Galaxy, Adventure Time and The Time Traveler Wife)'' ''Episode 21 (99):'' This Means Walmart / Rookie Blues Clues (original airdate: September 2, 2013) (Parody o''f This Means war and Walmart, Rookie Blue and Blues Clues)'' '''Episode 22 (100): Man vs Wii / Barney and Super Friends ''(original airdate: September 9, 2013) (Parody of''' Man vs Wild and Wii, Super Friends and Barney and Friends)'' '''Episode 23 (101): Spongebob the Builder / Alice in Super Mario 3D Land ''(original airdate: September 16, 2013) (Parody of''' Spongebob Squarepants and Bob the Builder, Alice in Wonderland and Super Mario 3D Land)'' '''Episode 24 (102): Two and a Half Raymen / Robots Chicken '(original airdate: September 23, 2013) (Parody of 'Two and a Half men and Raymen, Robot Chicken and Robots) 'Episode 25 (103): Snow White spy and the Seven Dwarfs / Robot and Monters Inc. '''(original airdate: September 30, 2013) (Parody of 'Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs and White Spy From Spy vs. Spy, Robot and Monster and Monsters Inc.) '''Episode 26 (104): ''The Many Adventures of Minnie Mouse / Full Mouse '(original airdate: October 7, 2013) (Parody The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Minnie Mouse, Full House and Mickey Mouse)''